


Come home

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Рен никак не может вспомнить





	Come home

Хакс не придет. Рен знает это, ведь Хакс никогда не приходит, не считая самого первого раза. Тогда он сказал, что не может видеть его таким. Каким — уродливым? Жалким? Искалеченным? Рен не понимает, но почему-то упрямо продолжает ждать. Космос, наивно-то как! Он не может покинуть пределы комнаты, — хотя пытался, конечно — поэтому ждет. Что ему еще остается?   
  
Рен никак не может вспомнить, что же именно случилось, чем закончился его поединок с учителем. Хотя, наверное, победой — раз уж Хакс здесь, да и он сам тоже... где только это — здесь?  
  
Рен не может вспомнить, злится, и лампы на потолке угрожающе мигают и потрескивают. Каждый раз, когда такое происходит, прибегают несколько человек из персонала и суетятся вокруг какой-то колбы с тошнотворно-розовым раствором. Как бы Рен ни напрягался, не получается увидеть, что там внутри. Словно бы что-то мешает — отводит глаза, отвлекает внимание. Но все равно зудит на периферии  _что-то важное_. Ему вообще тяжело сосредоточиться. Он даже не уверен, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он пришел в себя тут. Чем бы это проклятое «тут» ни было.   
  
Колба все так же назойливо маячит в поле зрения. Раздражает. Мешает. Рен подумывает ее разбить, и в ответ на его мысли снова мигает свет, истошно пищит какая-то электроника. От этого писка становится муторно, а потом все теряет важность.  
Потому что Хакс приходит.   
  
Хакс приходит и останавливается перед этой колбой — да что с ней не так? Рен сердится еще больше, внезапно для себя оказывается с Хаксом рядом. Видит, что тот приложил руку к стеклу.  
На что, бездна побери, он смотрит? Почему не замечает самого Рена?  
Кайло скользит взглядом по лицу Хакса, отмечает тени под глазами, слегка прикушенную губу. Переведя взгляд на руку, обращает внимание, как подрагивают пальцы, касающиеся стекла.   
Рен не понимает.  
Что. Тут. Творится.  
  
«Не игнорируй меня!»  
  
Хакс едва заметно вздрагивает, резко отдергивает руку. И Рен видит. В стекле размыто отражается Хакс и очень четко — сам Рен. Отражается дважды.   
Только один Рен словно спит, опутанный множеством проводов и с раздражающей кислородной маской на лице. Руки этого отражения безучастно опущены, но именно к ним тянется Хакс по эту сторону стекла.   
Второй же Рен, — каким он себя помнит — в наполовину изорванной экипировке, без шлема, без меча, с пожелтевшими от злости глазами, тоже касается стекла. Со стороны Хакса.   
  
Что это?  
  
Хакс беззвучно шевелит губами. Что-то говорит?  
Рен хмурится, мотает головой, никак не может услышать. Понять.   
  
Внезапная мысль вспыхивает в голове сверхновой.  
Хакс смотрит на отражения, потому что не видит  _его_ , зовет по имени, произносит что-то важное.   
Отражений не два, вовсе нет. Это он сам  _разделен_  — учитель каким-то образом сумел разорвать связь души с телом. Планировал завладеть телом Рена, но не успел.   
А сам он...  
Сам он потерялся и только благодаря Хаксу оставался тут.  
Его генерал прав — пора возвращаться.  
Возвращаться домой. Туда, где его ждут.  
  
Впервые за долгое время магистр Рен открывает глаза.


End file.
